Alkland
Alkland 'formally the '''Commonwealth of Alkland '''is a dominion of the Kingdom of Hetheland. It is the southern most country in Martria, and is bounded to the south by area of coastline of southern matria stretching along the ocean and ocean; to the north by Itenco and Torresa. With a population of figure it is among the most populated nations in Martria. Around 70 percent of Alks are of Telephan ancestry, predominantly Hethish. The remaining population consists of communities of Nkipi, Itencan and multiracial ancestry. Alkland is a multi-ethnic society encompassing a wide variety of cultures, languages and religions. Its pluralist makeup is reflected in its constitution passed in 1849, where it recognises Alkland as being a society of diverse linguistics. Of the various languages spoken within the nation, Hethish is the official language hence commerce and education is brought about in Hethish with Nkipi being spoken second hand by most Nkipi community whilst the language is not officially recognised by the constitution as the nation's secondary language. History ''Main article: History of Alkland Prior to Telephan contact, the landmass to be known as Alkland was in inhabited by various indigenous tribes, the most predominant of them being the Nkipi people. The aboriginal name for Alkland was Insert. Herschel Alk discovered the landmass on 14th April 1478 and named it Alkland, Alk's discovery of Alkland brought about the introduction of cultural mixing between the Hethish and the indigenous population. The Hethish settled near the coastal regions, developing small and underdeveloped communities before expanding their territorial reach to the more unknown areas of the nation. Indentured labourers mainly from Agardy were imported to supply labour in the nation amidst the collapse of the Calumniam System, which oversaw the brutal oppression of the nation's indigenous population in the drive towards agricultural production, particularly in the sectors of tobacco and fur trading. As a result of the cultural mixing at the hands of the Hethish settlers, the nation's population swung in increased favour of the white settlers mainly due to the maintenance of laws which prevented the Nkipi tribes from engaging in sexual intercourse. Between the 1700s to the early 1800s, population figures sky-rocketed in the favour of the white settlers whilst the indigenous population's numbers decreased gradually. Eagerness for expand westward prompted the Alkish annexation of the territory formerly known as Nanuk. Under the grant of the Governor-General, the Alkish militia crossed the border between Nanuk and Alkland, hence prompting the concept of Divine Providence whereby the Alkish population believed that Alkland's presence was divine and viewed as a god-send. This strengthened Alkish nationalism and on 13th August 1849, the Dominion Act was passed in the Hethish parliament which established the Commonwealth of Australia as a dominion of the Kingdom of Hetheland alongside the Dominion of Alexandria. The federal territory of Reidley was laid down as the federal capital of Alkland. Geography Alkland is located in the south-eastern portion of Martria, sharing land borders with NATION to the north-west and NATION to the west. Alkland's geography varies with temperate regions to the east and temperate deserts to the west. Its highest point is "Paityn" in the northern Coliwick province (around 6,959 m (22,831 ft) above sea level). In the south, known as "The Grasslands", rests the lowest point of Alkland known as the Pelroy Depression in the Berkwaki Province. Among this depression exists various lakes from which the various rivers which flow from the highlands of Coliwick and Kipdeen and into the grasslands originate from. The principle of these lakes being Okocier Lake. From this lake flows the Stockhead, Oxtague and Oropond rivers which feed the grasslands of Berkwaki and Rimly. Oropond river flows directly into the OCEAN NAME while Stockhead and Oxtague form a confluence creating the Kinder River which then leads into the OCEAN NAME. In the temperate deserts of Pinsonto, exists the Pinsonto Desert. The region experiences about seven months of winter and five months of summer. Frost is not uncommon in the desert but, due to the very dry condition year round, snow is rare. Paityn, to the desert's north and north-east and the DESERT NAME to the west and north-west are the primary reasons for its desert status as its inhibits easterly and westerly moisture from the OCEAN NAME. This creates a rain shadow that accounts for the formation of the desert and is why, despite approximately half of the desert being only about 200 miles from the ocean, such a large desert is found in the region. Governance Alkland is a federal parliamentary constitutional monarchy, with the Hethish monarch being the foundation of the executive, legislative and judicial branches. The Hethish monarch is represented in Alkland by a Governor-General at the federal level and First Ministers on the provincial level. Since the establishment of the Commonwealth, the Governor-General has been reduced to a ceremonial and legal figurehead of both the Hethish monarchy and the Alkish Government. As per the constitution however, the Governor-General reserves extraordinary powers which may be exercised upon the request of the monarch or the government. The Federal Government consists of three separate and independent branches:- * The Legislature:- The prime function of the legislature, therefore, is to formulate, debate and pass '''legislation which is needed for the government and the country to function. The legislature also provides a forum in which the public can participate in issues and watch over the executive arm of government; * The Judiciary:- The Judiciary of Alkland provides an accountable court system in which timeliness and efficiency are the hallmarks, while still protecting integrity, fairness, equality and accessibility and attracting public trust and confidence * The Executive:- The executive branch consists of the Monarch, who is represented in Alkland by the Governor-General, the Prime Minister and the Cabinet. The members of the executive branch are the decision makers of Parliament; they implement the laws. Subdivisions Alkland has five (5) provinces—Berkwaki, Kipdeen, Coliwick, Pinsonto and Rimly—two (2) federal territories—Nanuk and the Capital Territory—three (3) Major islands—Manshampton, Trelodge and Barrronto. In the case of Nanuk the province, which is now 1/4 of its original size is protected by federal law and thus laws superimposed without the consent of the Nkipi Society and the Federal Government although the province has its own parliament similar to the other provinces. The provinces have plenary legislative power to legislate on any subject unless it does not contradict federal law and the law established by the Hethish Parliament which maintains legislative supremacy. For example, the Coliwick Parliament can legislate on its economics however, such legislation cannot contradict the economic policy of the established government. In the space case of income taxation, the provinces cannot set income taxation policies as by the constitution, the ability to levy income taxation rests solely on the federal government. Each province maintains its own parliament which are all unicameral. The head of government of each province is known as a First Minister however in Nanuk, the head of government is known as the Chief Secretary. The Hethish monarch is represented in each province by a Lieutenant-Governor and a Chief Executive in Nanuk. Economy Demographics Category:Alkland Category:Colonies of Hetheland